(2016) Amor al estilo Rizzles - (Fanfic de varias historias)
by Lefelux
Summary: [( 18)] Fanfiction de varias historias individuales de Jane y Maura. Rizzles. [(2016)]
1. 01 Errores y límites

Bienvenidos una vez más.

 **INFORMACIÓN:** os explico que aquí subiré **historias cortas e independientes** pero todas **Rizzles**. Es decir, cada capítulo será una nueva corta historia Rizzles e independiente al  fic subido anteriormente.

Amor al estilo Rizzles

 **Capítulo 01:**

 **Errores y límites.**

 _Como todos los días, Jane, Maura, Tommy, Korsak y algunos detectives más se reunían en el bar de Ángela para pasar un rato agradable entre amigos. Pero hoy…hoy no iba a ser igual que siempre..._

— ¿¡A que estás jugando!? —Gritó Maura abriéndose paso entre la gente del bar para poder acercarse a Jane y encarase a ella.

Todos los allí presentes dirigieron su atención a una enfadada Maura.

— ¿Disculpa? —Preguntó sorprendida ante aquella reacción histérica por parte de su pareja.

A Maura y Jane solo las separaban escasos cincuenta centímetros de distancia.

— ¿¡Hasta cuando vas a continuar tu gran mentira con Scott!? —Preguntó enfadada a la par que indignada.

— ¡Tranquilízate! —Pidió al mismo tiempo que ponía una mano a la altura del hombro de Maura y la separaba de sí misma ya que sentía invadido su espacio personal.

Maura volvió a encararse con Jane.

—Te hice una pregunta. ¡Contéstame!

— ¡Detente Maura! —Pidió.

Maura perdió toda la paciencia que le caracterizaba y explotó. Agarró el brazo de Jane para juntarla todavía más contra sí llamando toda su atención.

— ¡Maura! —Exclamó Ángela interponiéndose entre ambas— ¡Basta! Vete fuera y camélate un poco.

Jane se zafó bruscamente para soltarse de Maura obligando también a que Ángela retrocediera. Ahora fue ella quien se encaró contra Maura.

— ¡Las cosas no son tan fáciles Maura! —Espetó con rabia la detective— Te lo he explicado una y mil veces. ¡Deja ya este tema! —Le advirtió seriamente.

—No es fácil porque tú no quieres que lo sea. ¡Saca a Scott de tu vida! —Exclamó todavía furiosa.

— ¡Basta ya!

Dijo Tommy agarrando a Maura y llevándosela a la fuerza hacia la puerta de salida trasera.

— ¿¡A qué se debe el enfado de Maura!? —Le preguntó Ángela a su hija.

— ¡Nada que os importe! —Dijo dando así por finalizada la conversación para acto seguida abandonar el bar.

* * *

—Maura, ¿qué ha sido todo eso? —Preguntó aún sorprendido por todo lo que había pasado hacia escasos segundos.

— ¡Estoy harta, Tommy! ¡Cansada de seguir siendo correcta mientras Jane juega conmigo!

—Scott ya no es nadie en la vida de Jane, y tú lo sabes perfectamente. Ella no siente nada hacia él.

— ¡Es su ex marido!

— ¿¡Y que importa eso!? Jane no le quiere, no siente nada por ese hijo de puta. Lleváis juntas dos años, ¿no confías en mi hermana?

— ¡Sí confió en Jane! Pero sigue preocupándose por ese carbón. Scott la utilizó y se aprovechó de ella, pero en cambio Jane lo ayuda para que nada le falte.

—Si Jane sigue dándole dinero es para que Scott pueda pagar la manutención de sus hijas y no pierda el derecho de verlas. Jane convivió con esas niñas durante seis años de su vida. Siente pena por ellas, entiéndela.

—Ya lo sé, pero ellas no son su responsabilidad. ¿Por qué Jane carga con algo que no le corresponde? —Preguntó todavía enfadada.

—Maura, a mí también me molesta pero mi hermana tomó una decisión y es su vida. Nosotros no podemos hacer nada.

* * *

 **Esa misma noche…**

Después de un largo día, Jane llegó a su casa. Allí se encontró con su madre, quien tenía una copia de las llaves de su casa.

—Hola _ma_ —Se acercó a ella y depositó un tierno beso en su cabeza.

Ángela se encontraba en la mesa pelando una mandarina.

—Hola cariño. ¿Has podido hablar con Maura después de lo que pasó en el bar?

—No he tenido tiempo.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no has querido hablar con ella?

Jane resopló sin estar enfada.

—Has acertado —Admitió.

—Maura tiene la razón y es lógica su reacción —Dijo sin más—. Todos tenemos un límite, ella ha llegado al suyo —Comentó sin levantar la vista de la fruta que pelaba.

— ¿De verdad? —Jane se mostró a la defensiva— ¿En serio quieres discutir tú también?

Ángela buscó con la mirada a su hija.

—No quiero discutir Jane. Tan sólo te digo que en este caso Maura tiene razón —Dijo en un tono tranquilo y pausado.

—Basta _ma_ , no quiero empezar una _guerra_ contigo también —Dijo para acto seguido coger un vaso y servirse agua.

—La guerra ya la empezaste tú con Maura al hacerle saber que Scott es mucho más importante que tu relación con ella.

— ¡Te estás escuchando mamá! —Discrepó enfadada.

— ¡Lo hago! Y la única que parece que no quiere escuchar a nadie eres tú. ¡Maldita sea Jane! ¿¡Hasta cuando le vas a seguir resolviendo la vida a tu ex marido!?

— ¡No le resuelvo la vida! —Dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

— ¡Basta! —Dijo algo cansada emocionalmente— No quiero hablar más contigo de este tema porque sólo quieres entender tu versión.

— ¡ _Ma_! —Exclamó un tanto sorprendida. Pocas veces su madre se rendía de aquella manera en una conversación con ella.

Ángela dejó lo que estaba haciendo para depositar toda su atención en Jane.

—Scott terminó con vuestro matrimonio y ahora está afectando a tu relación con Maura. ¿Y sabes qué? Todos nos equivocamos, pero no voy a apoyarte en esto.

Jane parecía ser la única que no se daba cuenta de la magnitud de la situación.

—Es que esto no se trata de equivocarme o no.

—Escúchame bien hija, quiero a Maura y es lo mejor que a ti te ha pasado en la vida, no voy a perdonarte si le llegas a hacer daño. Es más, Jane, no quiero saber de ti hasta que tomes otra decisión en la que tu prioridad no sean Scott y sus problemas. Que tengas buena noche…

Ángela se levantó para dejar la copia de las llaves de la casa de Jane sobre la mesa y acto seguido abandonar la casa ante la mirada anonadada de su hija.

Jane sintió un vacío en su interior. Entendía a su madre, entendía a Maura y a todo el que le decía que se estaba equivocando… Pero en parte, le daba pena que las hijas de Scott perdiesen a su padre.

Esta noche a Jane no le apetecía dormir en casa de Maura como otros días.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente de la discusión, Maura y Jane no habían vuelto a hablarse.

—Buenos días… —Dijo Jane después de entrar en la morgue— ¿Qué cadáveres tienen terminado tu informe de autopsia?

—Buenos días —Respondió Maura en un tono de voz normal—. Están terminados los informes del cadáver del barco y el de la cancha de baloncesto.

La tensión era más que obvia por parte de ambas.

—Bien, necesito esos informes. ¿Podrías dármelos?

Maura asintió con la cabeza.

—Dame un segundo —Dijo mientras se dirigía a su despacho y caminaba hasta la mesa. Jane fue tras ella.

Jane pensó que empezaba a entrar en la zona de descuento. Es decir, si quería hacerlo, su tiempo para disculparse se estaba acabando.

—Aquí tienes —Depositó varias hojas en las manos de Jane sin tan siquiera mirarla.

—Gracias…

Jane se giró y caminó hasta la puerta, salió pero segundos más tarde se detuvo. Pensó brevemente y volvió a entrar en el despacho.

—Maura…

—No quiero hablar contigo, así que no malgastes tu tiempo si no es para tratar algo estrictamente de trabajo.

Jane suspiró profundamente. La actitud de Maura era más que justificada.

—Por favor Maura. Necesito hablar contigo.

Pasaron varios segundos en silencio y…

— ¿De qué quieres hablar? —Cedió la forense.

Jane caminó hasta Maura quedando frente a ella.

—Lo siento ¿vale? Entiendo tu comportamiento de anoche, pero entiéndeme a mí. ¿Qué puedo hacer con está situación?

— ¿Llegados a este punto todavía no sabes que debes hacer?

—Maura…no quiero que discutamos otra vez.

—No estamos discutiendo Jane. Dime algo, ¿cuántos años lleva Scott aprovechándose de ti?

—No se aprovecha, busca mi ayuda.

Maura suspiró intentando auto controlarse.

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia Jane?

— ¿Por qué todos estáis a la defensiva contra mí? —Preguntó Jane sentándose en el sofá del despacho de Maura.

Maura permanecía de pie apoyando parte de su peso en el escritorio. Tenía los brazos cruzados mientras hablaba con ella.

—No estamos a la defensiva, intentamos ayudarte. Scott siempre se aprovecha de ti y tú caes una y otra vez.

Jane volvió a suspirar profundamente, estaba confundida con todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Scott está sólo —Informó—. No tiene un trabajo estable y el sueldo que recibe no es suficiente para ayudar a sus hijas. La familia de Scott no quiere saber nada de él, y probablemente yo soy lo único que le queda. ¿Qué hago? ¿Le niego mi ayuda y cargo con la culpa de que pierda la oportunidad de ver a sus hijas todas las semanas?

—No puedes pensar así Jane. Las hijas no son tuyas, y la culpa de que su familia le dé la espalda es sólo suya. Scott engañó, estafó y arruinó a muchas personas debido a las drogas. Y no le importó el hecho de tener dos hijas. ¿Quién tomó esas decisiones? ¿Tú, o él?

—Pero Maura…

La forense la interrumpió.

—Contéstame, ¿Quién tiene que asumir las consecuencias de los actos de Scott?

—Él.

Maura avanzó y se sentó al lado de Jane.

— ¿Y porque te sientes culpable si le niegas tu ayuda después de todo lo que te hizo a ti, y las demás personas que engañó durante años?

—Es que no lo entendéis —La miró—. Yo no quiero ayudar a Scott, yo quiero ayudar a sus hijas. Ellas no tienen la culpa de no poder ver a su padre.

—Y tú tampoco. El único culpable es Scott. Si tú sigues ayudándole, él jamás escarmentará ni entenderá lo importante que es ser responsable para no perder a sus hijas.

—Dame unos días para reflexionar y te prometo que hablaré con él.

Maura se mostró comprensible y se lo hizo saber. Llevó una mano a la espalda de Jane para hacerle caricias.

—De acuerdo, no quiero presionarte, sólo trato de que abras los ojos —Depositó un tierno beso en la cabeza de Jane y prosiguió—. Disculpa por lo de anoche en el bar, pero llegué a mi limite.

—No tienes que disculparte por eso. Te quiero Maura —Dijo para seguidamente besarla.

* * *

 **En el bar de Ángela…**  
Jane metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó unas llaves depositándolas sobre la barra.

—Toma _ma_ , te las dejaste en mi casa el otro día.

Ángela llevó la mirada hasta las llaves y luego continuó limpiando parte de la barra con un paño.

—Guárdalas, no las quiero —Informó seriamente.

—Creo que vas a cambiar de opinión.

Ángela dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró a su hija.

— ¿Qué quieres decir Jane?

—Quiero decir que he decidido que Scott y sus problemas dejan de formar parte de mi vida. Así que aquí tienes… —Jane arrastró las llaves por la barra haciendo que su madre las cogiera.

Ángela sonrió feliz.

— ¿Y Scott ya lo sabe?

Jane asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, y también Maura. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te veo esta noche en mi casa para cenar juntas las tres? —Preguntó dibujando una sonrisa con los labios.

Ángela rodeó la barra y se detuvo frente a su hija.

— ¡Claro que sí! Estoy orgullosa de ti cariño. Has hecho lo que debías. Te quiero —Dijo para seguidamente abrazarla siendo correspondida.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **INFO: Todas las historias que leeréis aquí son historias que no he tenido la oportunidad de editar para añadirlas en algún fanfic largo.**

 **Nota:** **El tiempo de actualización de capítulos puede variar. Realmente no puedo decir cada cuanto tiempo actualizo y cuantas veces lo haré. ¡Gracias!**


	2. 02 - Necesidad

**Recordatorio:** Todos los capítulos e historias son individuales. Cada capítulo es una nueva historia sin relación a la anterior ni a la siguiente.

 **Info:** _este fic puede contener material explicito, con lo cual, únicamente es recomendado para mayores de edad. Sí no lo eres y continúas leyendo, la responsabilidad es sólo tuya._

Bienvenidos, y gracias por vuestra aceptación, y dedicación leyendo el fic.

* * *

 **Capítulo: 02**

 **Necesidad…**

Jane entró en la morgue buscando a Maura.

—Hola Maura, me ha dicho Kent que querías verme. ¿Qué ha pasado?

— ¡Por fin llegas Jane! ¿Dónde estabas? —Preguntó al mismo tiempo que agarraba a Jane por el brazo y la obligaba a caminar tras ella.

De camino al despacho de Maura, Jane caminaba lo más rápido que podía mientras intentaba descifrar lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¡Maura! ¿Vas a decirme que te pasa?

Cuando entraron al despacho, Maura cerró la puerta y acorraló a Jane contra la pared.

—Me pasa que te necesito sexualmente —Informó mientras besaba el cuello de su novia—. Así que deja de hacer preguntas porque tenemos menos de veinte minutos.

Jane sonrió.

— ¿Tiene que ser ahora? —Vaciló entre besos.

— ¿Tú que crees? —Llevó una mano a la entrepierna de Jane, por encima del pantalón.

—Detente, Maura —Pidió para rápidamente atrapar las manos de Maura—. No puedo hacerlo, siento decirte que estoy en _mis días_ …

Maura se detuvo para mirarla.

— ¡Oh, mierda! —Exclamó frustrada.

Jane sonrió malvadamente y empujó a Maura cuidadosamente contra la pared. Ahora era ella quien acorralaba a la forense.

—Tú no estás en esos días —Le recordó—. Que yo lo esté no quiere decir que sea un impedimento para ti… —Jane llevó directamente una de sus manos bajo el vestido de Maura hasta llegar a su entrepierna.

Con el dedo pulgar, Jane estimuló el clítoris de Maura por encima del tanga.

—Uhmmm… —Murmuró Maura.

Jane levantó un poco más el vestido de Maura para acto seguido retirar hacia un lado el tanga de la forense. Se humedeció dos dedos de la otra mano y los llevó hasta el clítoris de Maura. Jugueteó unos segundos hasta finalmente introducirlos en el interior de su sexo.

— ¡Oh Jane! —Gimió Maura en el oído de su chica— ¡Sigue! —Pidió mordiendo y estirando el labio inferior de Jane.

Jane marcó un ritmo lento al principio para provocar más deseo en ella. En el proceso Maura pedía más y eso provocaba una mayor excitación en el ambiente.

— ¿Dra. Isles? —Preguntó desde fuera Kent para acto seguido dar unos delicados golpes a la puerta del despacho de Maura.

Al otro lado de la puerta, ninguna de las dos se dispuso a parar…

Para no ser oídas por Kent, Jane tapó la boca de Maura con una mano mientras que con la otra continuaba dándole placer. Estimulaba más rápido el clítoris de una excitada Maura.

— ¡Oh! —Gimió con fuerza sin miedo a ser oída debido a que la mano de Jane todavía taponaba su boca.

—Hazlo… —Pidió provocativamente cerca de la oreja de Maura para acto seguido morderle el lóbulo.

Maura intentaba gemir silenciosamente, cosa que le costaba debido al placer que estaba recibiendo.

— ¡Uhmmm, sí! —La besó para ahogar el profundo gemido en la boca de Jane.

Jane sintió que era el momento y comenzó a mover más rápido la mano consiguiendo así el orgasmo de Maura.

Segundos más tarde, poco a poco Maura recuperaba la normalidad al respirar.

— ¿Qué tienes hoy? —Preguntó Jane sonriendo.

Ya podían hablar con normalidad, hacía rato que Kent se marchó después de no obtener respuesta.

—Ya te lo he dicho, tenía ganas de ti —Dijo sonriendo mientras se colocaba la ropa.

—Eso está bien, me gusta cuando tienes ganas de mi —Confesó para seguidamente besarla.

Con la ayuda de las manos, Jane peinó el cabello de Maura acomodándolo un poco. Minutos más tarde Jane abandonó el despacho para retomar el trabajo.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí este breve capitulo. No todos serán así de cortos xD**


	3. 03 - Austin vs Maura

**Recordatorio:** _Todos los capítulos e historias son individuales. Cada capítulo es una nueva historia sin relación a la anterior ni a la siguiente._

¡Hola, bienvenido! Como siempre, gracias por vuestra aceptación, y dedicación leyendo el fic.

* * *

 **Capítulo: 03**

" **Austin vs Maura".**

Un nuevo homicidio en Boston, hizo que Maura, Jane y parte del equipo de la comisaria acudieran a la escena del crimen. Lo que Jane no sabía era a quien se iba a encontrar en dicha escena…

— ¿¡Austin!? —Preguntó con cara de pocos amigos.

—Sí _Janey_ —Contestó Tommy—. Austin pasaba por aquí justo cuando ocurrió todo. Pero según los otros testigos, no tiene nada que ver con el asesinato.

— ¿Quién es Austin? —Preguntó Maura intrigada. Las caras que ponía Jane habían llamado su atención.

—Un viejo amigo de mi hermana.

Informó Tommy frente al cadáver sin vida de una nueva víctima.

— ¡No somos amigos! —Aclaró Jane.

Unos metros más lejos, Korsak reclamaba a Jane.

—Jane, aquí hay alguien que dice conocerte. ¿Puedes venir por favor?

Austin agitó la mano saludando a Jane desde lejos.

A Rizzoli no le quedó más que ser educada y corresponder de igual manera a dicho saludo.

— ¿Qué necesitas Korsak? —Preguntó después de acercarse a él.

Korsak sabía que Austin fue una fugaz y antigua aventura de Jane, así que decidió ser travieso.

—Llévatelo —Dijo Korsak para acto seguido mirar a Austin—. Ella le llevará a comisaría para hacerle unas preguntas rutinarias. Sí necesita algo, no dude en hacérselo saber a la detective que hoy será su anfitriona personal —Aguantó la risa.

— ¡Muy gracioso Korsak! —Dijo fulminándolo con la mirada.

Austin obedeció no sin antes poner pegas. Lo que sea con tal de no montarse en cualquier coche que tuviese algo que ver con la policía.

—Jane, sabes que no tengo inconveniente en ir contigo hasta el mismo fin del mundo, pero… ¿por qué tenemos que ir a comisaria?

Jane suspiraba presa de la resignación.

—Si no te has metido en problemas, ¿Por qué nos temes?

—A ti nunca te temo —Contestó Austin con sonrisa pícara.

— ¡Entra y cierra el pico! —Ordenó Jane para acto seguido cerrar la puerta trasera del coche.

—Maura, ¿Has terminado con el cadáver?

—Sí.

—Ok, entonces vámonos —Dijo Jane.

Maura y Jane habían venido en el mismo coche y regresarían de igual manera a comisaria, juntas.

* * *

— ¿Qué sabes de Martínez y su socio? —Preguntó Jane al mismo tiempo que conducía.

— ¿¡Por eso me has detenido!? —Preguntó un sorprendido Austin—. Si necesitabas información o cualquier otra cosa de mí, podrías habérmelo pedido sin necesidad de detenerme. Sabes muy bien que nunca te he dejado insatisfecha —Informó con segundas intenciones.

— ¿¡En serio!? —Exclamó Maura sorprendida— ¿Os habéis acostado juntos? —Preguntó mirada a Jane.

— ¡Maura! —Replicó Jane recordándole que no estaban a solas en el coche.

—Tres veces —Informó Austin.

— ¡Austin! —Exclamó Jane mirando por el retrovisor en busca de Austin.

—Fantástico… —Comentó Maura quien seguía siendo presa de la incredulidad.

* * *

De camino a la comisaria, Jane hizo una parada en una gasolinera.

—Maura, ¿Quieres algo? —Le preguntó mirándola.

—No, ¿y tú, Jane? —Preguntó— Si quieres voy yo a comprar y así os dejo solos —Dijo en tono irónico.

Jane torció la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado.

—Vamos Maura… No te enfades por lo que dijo él —Se refería a Austin.

—Tengo muchas anécdotas de Jane y yo juntos…

— ¡Cállate ya Austin! —Dijo interrumpiéndole— No me obligues a detenerte de verdad.

Jane volvió a mirar a Maura.

— ¿Quieres algo o no? —Insistió.

Maura fulminó con la mirada a Jane haciéndole saber que daba por finalizada la conversación entre ambas.

Jane suspiró profundamente, llevaba poco más de diez minutos con Austin y ya le había buscado problemas con Maura.

* * *

 **Mientras Jane compraba en la gasolinera….**

— ¿Sabes que es lo que más me gustaba de Jane? —Preguntó Austin desde la parte trasera del coche— Que era insaciable.

— ¿¡Perdón!? —Molesta, Maura se giró para mirarlo.

—Sí —Prosiguió Austin—. Y en la cama era… ¡Oh, mierda! —Recordó con un ligero gemido al mismo tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior.

— ¡Cállate! —Exclamó enfadada— Guarda silencio si no quieres meterte en problemas.

Austin sonrió satisfecho. Había conseguido interrumpir la calma de la doctora Isles.

—Vamos doctora, no se enfade. Sólo estoy recordando las virtudes que tenía el sexo cuando lo hacía con Jane.

—Lo has conseguido… —Informó para acto seguido bajarse del coche.

Maura abrió la puerta del lado de Austin y llevó una de sus manos a las partes íntimas de él.

— ¡Joder! —Exclamó dolorido— ¿¡Que mierda estás haciendo!?

Maura apretó más la entrepierna de Austin y sin soltarle, lo obligó a bajar del coche.

—Escúchame muy bien Austin. No sé qué habrá pasado entre Jane y tú en el pasado, pero ahora no sois nada. Y si quieres seguir meando de pie, te recomiendo que cierres la bocaza y no te pases de listo intentando ligar con Jane. ¿Lo has entendido?

— ¡Sí, sí, sí! Pero suéltame ya, ¡por favor! —Pidió Austin.

Maura le soltó la entrepierna y acto seguido le dio unas palmaditas en el pecho.

—Buen chico. Ahora recupera la respiración, entra al coche y guarda silencio hasta llegar a comisaria. ¿Me he explicado bien?

—Perfectamente —Susurró doloridamente Austin que se agarraba su intimidad con ambas manos.

* * *

Al llegar a la comisaria, Jane pidió que llevasen a Austin a la sala de interrogatorio y lo custodiaran hasta que ella regresase.

Mientras eso pasaba, Maura apretaba el botón del ascensor.

—Maura —Dijo deteniéndose al lado de ella— ¿Quieres hablar sobre algo referente a Austin y a mí? No tengo inconveniente en responder a lo que sea.

Le comunicó dejándole saber que no había nada por lo que temer.

—No hace falta. Ya sé lo que ha pasado entre vosotros… Y me lo ha contado alguien al que ni siquiera conozco —Se mostró irónica.

—Eso fue a los veinte años. Austin es insignificante para mí.

—Está bien Jane. No estoy enfadada.

— ¿Segura? —Desconfió.

Maura asintió con la cabeza para acto seguido entrar al ascensor.

—Es más, no creo que a Austin ni a otras partes de su cuerpo le queden ganas de flirtear contigo… —Sonrió satisfecha recordando lo que había sucedido en el aparcamiento de la gasolinera.

Jane no entendió muy bien la última parte, pero no quiso insistir. Conocía a Maura y sabía que decía la verdad al asegurar que no estaba enfadada.

Fin.

* * *

Hasta el próximo capítulo. Saludos.


	4. 04 - Willson o Rizzoli

¡Hola! Bienvenidos un día más. Y como siempre, gracias por vuestro tiempo y dedicación.

 _La historia de hoy está basada en el capítulo 1x05 de la serie ._

* * *

 **Capítulo: 04**

" **Willson o Rizzoli, he ahí la cuestión".**

Jane entra en la morgue. Había pasado tan solo una hora del tenso enfrentamiento entre Maura y ella hoy en casa de los Willson.

— ¿Tienes algo respecto al cadáver de Brad Willson?

—Estoy en ello —Respondió Maura para luego consultar el reloj—. En dos minutos finaliza un análisis —Informó—. Puedes esperar…

—De acuerdo —Esperó de pie frente a ella—. Por cierto, gracias por ayudarme con ellos —Comentó irónicamente refiriéndose a la familia Willson.

Maura dejó de trabajar en la autopsia para poder hablar con ella.

—Jane… Su padre acababa de morir. No podía estar allí y dejar que acosaras a la familia con tus preguntas.

— ¿Acosarlos? —Preguntó sorprendida — ¿Así defines como hago mi trabajo?

—No. Tan sólo digo que ni si quiera tengo un indicio de cuál ha sido la muerte de Brad Willson. No saquemos conclusiones precipitadas.

— ¿Sabes lo que no es una conclusión y sí un hecho? Que estás trabajando para los Willson y no para la comisaria —Dijo molesta.

Maura resopló.

— ¿De qué estamos discutiendo aquí? ¿De trabajo, o es que estás enfadada conmigo por quienes son mis amigos?

—Esto es por el trabajo, Maura. Nunca antes te había visto abrazar a sospechosos —Se refería a Rebecca Willson, hija del fallecido Brad.

—No abracé a ningún sospechoso, estaba abrazando a Rebecca porque es una antigua amiga que acababa de perder a un ser querido.

Jane sabía que Maura y Rebecca fueron pareja hace quince años atrás. Era por eso que dudaba de si Maura estaba separando lo personal de lo profesional.

—Maura, toda su familia es sospechosa, incluida Rebecca hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. Yo estoy haciendo mi trabajo como lo hago siempre. ¿Por qué no haces tú el tuyo?

Maura se mostró asombrada a la par que dolida.

—Lo hago, y como médico forense es mi trabajo determinar las causas de la muerte. Así que te avisaré si tienes un caso o no —Sentenció.

Jane asintió decepcionada para seguidamente abandonar la sala.

* * *

Horas más tarde, Korsak y Maura se encontraron en el ascensor de la comisaria.

—Lo siento Maura, no quiero meterme en problemas con Jane. Así que no voy a ayudarte con este caso.

— ¡Vamos Korsak! ¿A caso le tienes miedo a Jane? —Comentó en tono irónico, quería desafiarle.

—No voy a entrar en ese juego.

Maura suspiró resignada.

—Por favor Korsak…

—Está bien, hagamos algo —Propuso—. Dime por qué quieres que trabaje en un caso que le corresponde a Rizzoli y me replanteo ayudarte.

—Bueno, tú también eres detective y estás especializado en casos como el que yo estoy llevando —Argumentó.

El detective Korsak sonrió. Sabía que ese no era el verdadero motivo.

—Maura, soy detective desde hace muchos años. Los suficientes para saber que no me estás diciendo toda la verdad.

Maura reflexionó por varios segundos antes de contestar.

—Jane está molesta conmigo porque cree que estoy siendo parcial debido a que conozco a la familia Willson.

— ¿Conoces? He oído que tú y Rebecca fuisteis algo más que conocidas. Que conste que no te estoy juzgando, pero quizás esa sea la respuesta a todas tus preguntas… Quizás no puedas verlo, pero puede que inconscientemente estés ayudando a los Willson interponiendo tú amistad con la familia, frente a lo profesional...

— ¿Quieres decir que Jane está celosa?

Korsak negó con la cabeza.

—No, mi opinión es que lo único que Jane quiere saber es de qué lado estás tú. Y lo siento, pero no voy a meter mis narices en un caso de Jane a espaldas de ella. No quiero morir todavía. Buena suerte doctora...

Finalmente las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Korsak fue el primero en salir dejando allí a una pensativa Maura. La forense no dudaba de que lado estaba, ese lado se llamaba Jane.

* * *

—Aquí tienes Jane —Le entregó un dossier—. Los primeros informes de la autopsia de Brad Willson.

—Gracias Kent. ¿Pero por qué eres tú y no Maura quien me entrega el informe del caso _Brad Willson_?

—Permítame la corrección, pero desde hace exactamente tres horas, el caso de Willson pasó a ser mío. La doctora Isles me ha dejado a mí al cargo del caso.

Jane frunció el ceño quedando sorprendida. _¿A qué se debía aquel cambio tan repentino por parte de Maura?_ Se preguntó a sí misma.

* * *

 **Esa misma noche, en el bar de Ángela…**

— ¿Te puedo invitar a una cerveza y charlamos? —Dijo Jane parada frente a la mesa donde se encontraba Maura.

— ¿Qué tal a una copa de vino? —Preguntó con amabilidad.

Jane hizo señas a una de las camareras para pedirle lo que querían beber. Acto seguido tomó asiento frente a Maura.

— ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

— ¿Hacer qué? —Preguntó Maura extrañada.

—Darle completamente el caso _`Willson´_ a Kent.

—Sólo es trabajo.

Jane se mostró confundida.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Las autopsias y las teorías que yo pueda tener referente a un caso, únicamente son trabajo. Mi relación y compromiso contigo está por encima de todo lo demás… Jane, siento haber entorpecido en cierta manera tu investigación.

Jane sonrió y asintió con la cabeza aceptando su disculpa.

—Yo también quería pedirte perdón. No fui del todo comprensiva contigo.

La camarera le sirvió a Maura una copa de vino, y a Jane una cerveza. Acto seguido se marchó.

—Por nosotras —Dijo Maura después de elevar al aire la copa de vino.

—Por nosotras.

Repitió Jane quien golpeó cuidadosamente su cerveza contra la copa de vino para brindar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Este capítulo ha sido cortito... xD**

* * *

 **Recordatorio:** Todos los capítulos e historias son _one-shot_ individuales. Cada capítulo es una nueva historia sin relación a la anterior ni a la siguiente.


	5. 05 - Un mal entendido y Leslie

**Recordatorio:** Todos los capítulos e historias son _one-shot_ individuales. Cada capítulo es una nueva historia sin relación a la anterior ni a la siguiente.

* * *

 **¡** Bienvenidos a otro capítulo más **!**

* * *

 **Capítulo: 05**

" **Un mal entendido y la inspectora Leslie…"**

 _ **A primera hora de la mañana…**_

 _En la cafetería de la comisaria, Maura, Jane y varios miembros de la comisaria hablaban de varios temas mientras se cumplía la hora para empezar a trabajar._

— _¿¡Disculpa!? —Dijo Maura mostrándose ofendida por Jane._

— _Es cierto. En ocasiones, la mayoría de los forenses entorpecen el trabajo de nosotros los detectives._

 _Todos los detectives allí presentes asintieron con la cabeza estando de acuerdo con Jane._

— _No es cierto Jane —Discrepó._

— _Sí lo es Maura. ¿Cuántas veces Korsak, Tommy y yo nos hemos quedado horas y horas sin la más mínima información respecto a la autopsia de un cadáver?_

— _¿Y que se supone que quieres que hagamos?_

— _Ey Maura, no te lo tomes personal, no estoy hablando de ti —Informó._

— _¿¡Que quieres que hagamos Jane!? —Insistió Maura quien seguía molesta por la opinión de Jane— En ocasiones un cincuenta por ciento de nuestro trabajo e informes os hace a vosotros tomar la decisión de acusar o no a un sospechoso. ¿Preferís un informe precipitado y así meter entre rejas a un inocente?_

 _Jane reflexionó por unos segundos. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero estaba claro que Maura se había tomado muy personal sus palabras._

— _Maura, mi intención no era…_

 _Fue interrumpida por el teniente._

— _Detective Rizzoli, a mi despacho, es urgente._

* * *

 **Ahora…**

15:00 pm.

Jane esperaba el ascensor hasta que finalmente se abrieron las puertas encontrándose dentro a Maura. Entró pero no pulsó el botón de la planta a donde quería ir porque ya estaba iluminado. Casualmente, ambas se dirigían ir al parking.

— _Mau_ —Dijo en un dulce tono de voz—. Te estaba buscando…

Jane se acercó para poder besarla en la boca pero Maura la rechazó.

—Estamos en el trabajo —Dijo fríamente y sin mirarla.

Jane comprendió que Maura seguía enfadada por lo que sucedió esta mañana entre ambas.

—Lo sé, concretamente estamos solas en el ascensor —Sonrió divertida. Intentaba quitarle el enfado.

Maura la fulminó con la mirada. No estaba de humor para bromas.

—No quiero hablar contigo.

—Cariño… ¿Sigues enfadada?

Ninguna respuesta por parte de Maura.

—De acuerdo, la Dra. Isles no quiere hablar a su novia. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a almorzar juntas a un restaurante y me perdonas?

Maura resopló, le daba pereza dirigirle la palabra a Jane.

—Tengo otra última escena del crimen por hoy —Informó.

Jane frunció el ceño un tanto desorientada para seguidamente buscar su móvil y mirar la pantalla.

—Qué raro… —Dijo al comprobar que no tenía ningún aviso— ¿Y por qué no me han llamado a mí también?

Maura la miró.

—Jane, ¿Qué parte de: _"no quiero hablar contigo",_ no has entendido?

Jane sonrió. Le encantaba cuando Maura intentaba ir de dura.

—Hagamos algo —Propuso—. Hoy vinimos juntas en mi coche a trabajar pero yo ya terminé mi turno… Si me perdonas, te llevaré a la escena del crimen y me quedaré esperándote el tiempo que sea necesario.

Maura sonrió irónicamente.

— ¡Vaya! No cabe duda de que es un verdadero sacrificio por tu parte. Gracias, pero no hace falta. Me están esperando en el parking.

Jane se rindió, Maura le ganaba y con ventaja.

—De acuerdo, sigues molesta, pero… ¿puedes al menos darme un beso?

— ¿¡En serio Jane!?

— ¡Vale! Me rindo definitivamente. Te esperaré en casa.

Llegado al parking, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ambas salieron, cada quien por su lado.

—Jane —Dijo sin dejar de caminar ni girarse— ¿Me estás siguiendo? —Preguntó después de sentir cerca los pasos de la detective tras ella.

Jane dejó de mirar el trasero de su chica para subir la mirada y responder.

—No te sigo Maura, mi coche está a tres metros más adelante.

El claxon de un coche sonó, era una mujer llamando la atención de Maura para que supiese donde estaba esperándola.

Jane alcanzó a Maura y se interpuso en su camino haciendo que se detuviese.

—Maura… ¿La inspectora Leslie es la persona que te está esperando para ir a la escena del crimen? —Preguntó confusa.

—Sí Jane. Y por si se te ha olvidado, no quiero hablarte. Apártate, no quiero tardar.

— ¿Vais vosotras dos solas? —Preguntó desconfiadamente.

—No te comportes como una adolescente. Tú eres mi novia y Leslie es simplemente una compañera de trabajo. Sólo vamos a trabajar.

Jane no estaba celosa, estaba preocupada. La detective sabía algo respecto a Leslie que Maura todavía desconocía.

—Maura, sé que todavía estás molesta conmigo, pero escúchame. Es preferible que no estés a solas con Leslie. Así que súbete a mi coche y yo misma te llevaré la escena del crimen.

—No quiero ir contigo Jane. Y deja que haga mi trabajo, ¿de acuerdo? Hace más de cinco minutos que me citaron, ¡voy tarde!

Jane comenzó a perder la calma. No podía decirle el motivo por el cual no quería que Maura se fuese sola con la inspectora Leslie.

— ¡Maura! Esto es serio —Advirtió en voz baja—. Súbete en mi coche. En casa te explicaré lo que está pasando.

— ¡No quiero! ¡Deja ya de comportarte así y márchate a casa! —Dijo Maura quien acto seguido caminó hasta el coche de Leslie y juntas abandonaron el parking para ir a la escena del crimen.

Lo único que pudo hacer Rizzoli fue resignarse ante aquella situación para no levantar sospechas por parte de Leslie. Muy a su pesar, Jane dejó que Maura se fuese con la inspectora sin poder decirle que estaba siendo investigada por el F.B.I

* * *

 **Horas más tarde, en casa de Ángela…**

—Ahí llega Maura. Serviré la mesa… —Informó Ángela después de escuchar que la puerta principal de la casa se abría.

Cuando Maura apareció en el salón, Jane se levantó del sofá y se detuvo frente a ella.

— ¡Eres una estúpida y una irresponsable! —Exclamó Jane casi gritando presa del enfado.

Maura tardó aproximadamente tres segundos en reaccionar, aquella reacción la tomaba desprevenida.

— ¿¡Que te pasa Jane!? —Respondió finalmente.

— ¡Jane! —Exclamó una incrédula Ángela.

—Pasa que Leslie está siendo investigada por tres homicidios, por contrabando y por coacción a decenas de testigos —Informó haciéndole saber la gravedad de la situación.

Maura guardó silencio. Lo que acababa de decir Jane la tomaba por sorpresa.

Ángela se acercó a Jane e intentó tranquilizarla.

—Cálmate.

Pidió sin éxito porque su hija la ignoró.

— ¡Te dije que no te subieses en su coche! —Quiso recordarle Jane— Y la próxima vez me gustaría que si te aconsejo no ir con alguien, intentes hacerme un poco de caso.

Maura seguía en silenció asimilando la noticia.

— ¡Cálmate Jane! —Ordenó Ángela al ver que su hija seguía alterada— ¿Que os pasa?

—Lo que pasa es que Maura se cree _superwoman_ subiéndose al coche de una asesina —Dijo mirando a la forense.

Maura resopló.

—Deja de hablar Jane, ya he entendido que me equivoqué, pero no voy a disculparme contigo.

En cierto modo y después de saber esa información, Maura sabía que tendría que haber sido menos cabezota y hacerle caso a Jane en el parking. Pero en estos momentos su orgullo no le permitía actuar correctamente, pues seguía molesta con Jane por lo ocurrido esta mañana.

Finalmente Ángela, Maura y Jane cenaron juntas pero en tensión. Ángela fue la única que hablaba con ambas porque a Jane y a Maura no les apetecía hablar entre ellas.

* * *

Al llegar a casa, por separado, Jane decidió poner fin al enfado que ambas tenían. Fue en busca de la rubia encontrándola sentada en el salón.

—Maura… ¿Sigues enfadada conmigo? —Preguntó mirándola.

—No —Dijo para acto seguido beber zumo del vaso que sostenía entre sus manos.

— ¿Entonces podemos hablar de lo que pasó en el parking y en casa de mi madre?

—Sí.

Maura le hizo hueco en el sofá para que se sentase a su lado. Jane se acercó hasta ella y se sentó.

—Disculpa por cómo te traté en el parking. No podía decirte que era lo que estaba pasando.

—No te preocupes por eso Jane —Se mostró comprensiva—. Desde que sé en qué problemas está metida Leslie, sólo hablaré con ella si el trabajo lo requiere.

—De acuerdo, es la mejor decisión que podías haber tomado —Unos segundos de silencio incomodo y…—Ahora… ¿podemos hablar de lo que dije o hice esta mañana y que tanto te molestó?

Maura negó con la cabeza y dejó de mirarla.

—De eso no —Volvió a beber del vaso.

—Mírame —Pidió.

Maura se tomó unos segundos y después la miró.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué no quieres hablar? —Quiso saber.

—Porque ya está olvidado.

—No, no está olvidado. Quiero hablar contigo y saber en qué te he ofendido.

—No me has ofendido. Es más, son cosas sin importancia y no tiene caso que hablemos de eso.

—Todo lo que te incomode a ti, tiene mucha importancia para mí. Hablemos por favor —Pidió.

Maura cedió.

—Me molestó lo que pasó esta mañana en la cafetería. Alguien sacó el tema de cómo trabajamos los forenses y simplemente no me gustó tu respuesta.

—Maura, yo di mi opinión, pero no era contra ti. Es más, dije que algunos forenses entorpecen mi trabajo y lo sigo pensando, pero entre ellos no estás tú incluida. Sé perfectamente lo profesional que eres, jamás juzgaría tu forma de trabajar.

Maura sonrió y negó con la cabeza mostrándose avergonzada.

—Lo siento, fue un mal entendido y ahora me siento ridícula —Se tapó el rostro con una mano.

Jane sonrió para acto seguido sentarse encima de las piernas de Maura quedando cara a cara con ella.

—Todo está olvidado —Jane intentó descubrir el rostro de Maura retirando la mano de su cara mientras depositaba tiernos besos por el cuello de la forense.

—Detente, me haces cosquillas —Dijo Maura justo después de quitar la mano de su cara—. Perdona por lo de esta mañana.

Jane la miró.

—Ya te dije que todo está olvidado. No te reocupes más por eso —Dijo para acto seguido besarla en los labios.

Maura correspondió los tiernos besos de su pareja.

— ¿Qué te parece tener sexo para poder recompensarte el día de hoy?

—Uhmmm… —Murmuró mordiéndose el labio— Me parece una idea acertada —Dijo Jane desabrochándole los botones de la camiseta al mismo tiempo que con los labios buscaba el cuello de Maura…

.

.

.

FIN.

* * *

¡Hasta pronto!


	6. 06 - Amor al estilo Rizzles

**Hola nuevamente. Aviso, el capítulo es muuuuy cortito.**

* * *

 **Capítulo: 06**

Maura consiguió que Jane entrase en la sala donde almacenaban los huesos de cadáveres catalogados como _pendientes_. A dicha sala sólo se podía acceder y salir tecleando un código de cuatro dígitos que sólo Maura sabía.

—Perfecto, esto es una encerrona… —Dijo irónicamente Jane estando en desacuerdo.

Ella y Maura eran las únicas que estaban en la sala.

—Sí, porque es de la única manera que hables conmigo respecto al tema. Adelante Jane, dime porqué te preocupas por él.

—Por última vez. ¡Soy yo la que va a ayudar a Casey! No te metas en esto.

Maura la miró seriamente.

—Dime algo Jane. ¿Dónde estaba Casey cuando te quedaste embarazada de él? Yo no lo recuerdo a tu lado. Tampoco recuerdo a Casey interesándose por ti cuando te dispararon provocándote el aborto. ¡Vamos Jane! ¿Dónde estaba Casey?

—Maura. ¿Por qué haces esto? —Preguntó enfadada.

—La pregunta no esa, Jane. Lo que deberías preguntarte es porqué sigues ayudando a Casey.

—Basta, introduce el código y abre la maldita puerta porque hemos terminado esta conversación.

Maura negó con la cabeza.

—Esta conversación se terminará cuando me contestes. Así que si quieres salir de aquí lo antes posible, contéstame.

Jane resopló resignándose. No aprobaba el comportamiento de Maura.

—Jane, te hice una pregunta. ¿Dónde estaba Casey cuando tú lo necesitaba?

—Casey fue el único que confió en mi cuando nadie apostaba por una mujer detective. El me aceptó cuando yo no era nada y lo necesitaba todo. Quizás lo único bueno que hizo Casey por mí fue contar conmigo para ser parte de esta comisaria. ¿Y sabes qué? Ahora quiero agradecérselo y devolverle el favor. ¿¡Lo entiendes!? —Exclamó.

Maura negó con la cabeza mostrándose incrédula ante el pensamiento de Jane.

— ¿Crees que Casey pondría las manos en el fuego por ti? Te aseguro que no. Casey apostó por ti porque quería que fueses una más en su lista para acostarse contigo hasta que lo consiguió.

— ¿Crees que me acosté con él para conseguir ser detective? —Preguntó ofendida a la par que furiosa.

Maura reflexionó unos segundos por sus anteriores palabras. No fue su intención juzgarla ni ofenderla.

—No me malinterpretes. Jamás he pensado que tú te acostaste con él por interés. Yo si te creo, creo que te enamoraste de él, pero conozco a Casey y tú también lo conoces... Él nunca te quiso, y lo demostró cuando te dejó embarazada y ni siquiera se molestó en venir hasta Boston para estar a tu lado apoyándote.

Jane guardó silencio para seguidamente sentarse en el suelo dándose por vencida. Todo lo que le acababa de decir Maura ya lo sabía ella.

Maura notó que Jane era consciente de la situación, y también vio que en estos momentos parecía abatida emocionalmente, así que decidió darle una tregua. Amaba a Jane, no quería ensañarse con ella.

— ¿Jane? —Insistió Maura— El código es _2832_. Puedes salir cuando quieras.

Jane subió la mirada encontrándose con la de Maura.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Maura frunció el ceño presa de la confusión.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Jane se levantó y se detuvo frente a Maura.

—Ya sabes, me has dado la clave para abrir la puerta. ¿Quieres que follemos aquí mismo? ¿O prefieres que vayamos a tu despacho y saldemos con sexo el favor que has hecho al dejarme salir de aquí? A fin de cuentas crees que es así como devuelvo favores…

—Eres repulsiva Jane —Informó ofendida.

Maura caminó superando a Jane consiguiendo así poder llegar a la puerta. Tecleó el número obteniendo que la puerta se abriera y antes de salir se giró para mirar a Jane.

— ¿Sabes qué? Te informo que ya es tarde para arrepentirte de según qué actos y comentarios… Buena suerte con Casey y todos sus problemas —Finalmente abandonó la sala.

* * *

A pesar de la discusión entre ambas, Jane fue a casa de Maura. Tenía llaves y entró como de costumbre lo hacía casi todos los días.

—El trabajo de hoy ha sido una mierda. Menos mal que ya he terminado.

Comentó mientras caminaba hacia la isla de la cocina, allí se encontraba Maura tomando un té.

— ¿Después de todo pretendes que todavía me queden ganas de dirigirte la palabra?

Dijo para seguidamente levantarse e ir al fregadero y depositar el vaso que utilizó anteriormente.

Jane la miró.

—Por favor Maura… —Caminó hasta ella— Mi día ha sido una mierda, he venido porque quiero estar contigo y olvidarme de todo el mundo. ¿Podemos estar bien por lo menos hasta que me marche a mi casa?

Maura intentó esquivarla y avanzar pero Jane se precipitó hasta ella acorralándola contra la encimera y besándola con ímpetu. Maura le correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad pero por pocos segundos.

—Será mejor que nos detengamos —Informó mirándola.

— ¿Es lo que realmente quieres?

Maura negó con la cabeza para luego besarla con más frenesí que antes. Acto seguido se sentó sobre la encimera trayendo hacia sí a Jane y haciéndole hueco entre sus piernas.

Los besos y caricias continuaron de camino al dormitorio de Maura. En el terreno sexual era donde mejor se entendían y no tardaron en llegar a la cama para seguir y más tarde finalizar el calentón que ambas tenían.

* * *

¡Hasta pronto!


	7. 07 - Maura vs otras

**Aviso:** contenido explícito. Recomendado para +M18.

 **Nota:** Quería disculparme porque antes de subir cada capítulo no he informado el hecho de si Maura y Jane eran o no pareja. Se podía intuir según se leía pero no lo dejaba claro del todo. Así que lo siento y a partir de ahora lo indicaré al principio identificándolo tal que así: _**({-No pareja-})**_ **o** _ **({-Sí pareja-}).**_

* * *

 **({-No pareja-})**

 **Capitulo: 07**

" **Maura vs otras".**

El timbre de la casa sonó en repetidas ocasiones. Jane tardó aproximadamente un minuto en despertarse, abrió los ojos y miró el reloj. Eran casi las tres de la madrugada.

—Tienes llaves de mi casa. ¿Por qué no las usas?

Preguntó Jane todavía somnolienta frente a la puerta de la calle.

—Se me quedaron en mi casa, creí que las había perdido pero no. ¿Es genial que no las haya perdido, verdad?

Con cierta dificultad al caminar, Maura entró en la casa dejando atrás a Jane.

—Maura… ¿Estás borracha?

Jane cerró la puerta y la siguió.

—No. Bueno sí. Pero todavía soy consciente de mis actos.

Se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó sobre una de las sillas.

Preocupada, Jane se detuvo frente a ella y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Maura consiguiendo que la mirase.

—Maura, ¿eres consciente de que estás muy borracha?

—Sí —Dijo con una amplia sonrisa y asintiendo con la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones.

— ¿Cómo has venido hasta aquí?

Maura levantó ambos hombros.

—No lo sé. En mi bolso están las llaves de mi coche, pero creo que lo perdí en el parking de la discoteca.

Jane se restregó los ojos con una mano mientras asimilaba la situación.

— ¿Por qué has bebido tanto?

— ¡Ya lo sé! Ya sé cómo vine hasta aquí. En taxi, estoy segura —Afirmó.

Jane negó con la cabeza viendo en las condiciones que se encontraba Maura quien hablaba sin sentido y tenía dificultad para mantener el equilibrio.

—Acompáñame al baño, tienes que darte una ducha para que te despejes.

—No, estoy bien. Solo pasaba a saludarte. Voy a irme a mi casa.

—Maura, no voy a dejar que te vayas en estas condiciones. Te quedas en mi casa, no será la primera vez que lo hagas.

Maura hizo memoria.

— ¿Y qué pasa si tu misteriosa novia se entera que duermo en tu casa?

—No existe ninguna novia.

—Sí existe, yo te vi besando a alguien —Comentó sin reproches.

—Pero eso no significa que tenga novia.

— ¿Ahora te dedicas a besar a todo el mundo? Te advierto que como vuelvas a hacerlo me enfadaré.

— ¿Desde cuándo tú y yo hemos vuelto a ser pareja?

—No somos pareja, pero no tienes que besar a otra que no sea yo. ¿Lo has entendido?

Jane se limitaba a sonreír. Maura estaba borracha y hablando más de la cuenta.

—De acuerdo mi sargento Maura Isles.

Acto seguido puso una mano en la cintura de Maura y caminó dirigiéndola hasta el dormitorio.

—Espera —Maura se detuvo de golpe obligando a que Jane hiciera lo mismo.

Se miraron.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Tengo sed.

—Vale. ¿Quieres agua o refresco?

—Un Gin tonic está bien.

— ¿Gin tonic? —Jane alzó las cejas sorprendida— ¿No crees que ya estás lo suficientemente borracha como para tomar más alcohol?

— ¿Qué importa? Estoy en tu casa y no voy a conducir.

—Sí, pero no voy a dejar que sigas bebiendo.

—Por favor Jane. Prepárame un Gin tonic. Te prometo que será el último.

—No, y si tienes sed bebes agua o cualquier cosa que no sea alcohol.

— ¿Crees que eres mi madre y yo una quinceañera?

Jane juntó los labios mostrándose resignada.

—Guarda silencio y limítate a caminar.

Agarrándola cuidadosamente del brazo, Jane la guió hasta el dormitorio en lugar del baño ya que Maura insistió en no querer ducharse.

—La aburrida de Jane quiere que todos seamos igual de aburrida que ella y nos vayamos a dormir.

Comentó mientras se quitó el vestido quedando en ropa interior.

Jane enarcó una ceja fulminándola con la mirada. Decidió obviarla y detenerse frente al armario en busca de ropa cómoda para prestarle a Maura.

—Toma, estarás más cómoda con esto.

Caminó hasta estar frente a Maura y le ofreció una de sus camisetas de estar por casa y un pantalón corto.

—Gracias, pero dormiré como siempre.

—No vas a dormir desnuda porque mañana no recordaras que ha sido elección tuya y me echaras las culpas a mí.

— ¡Jane! —Se quejó.

—Póntelo —Pidió ofreciéndole nuevamente la ropa.

— ¡De acuerdo! —Maura se desabrochó y quitó el sujetador.

No le importó que Jane la viese, no sentía vergüenza porque no era la primera vez que se quedaba desnuda frente a ella. Finalmente se puso la camiseta pero no el pantalón. Solo vestía el tanga y la camiseta que Jane le dio.

—Gracias por hacer el gran esfuerzo de cambiarte de ropa no sin antes quejarte como niña pequeña —Dijo con sarcasmo.

— ¡No hay de qué! —Respondió con el mismo sarcasmo para luego ir a la cama y recostarse bajo las sábanas.

Jane ya estaba en pijama así que también se metió bajo las sábanas no sin antes apagar la luz.

—Buenas noches —Deseó la detective.

—Querrás decir aburridas noches…

—Cuando dentro de tres horas y medias tengas que madrugar para ir a trabajar, agradecerás que no te haya dejado seguir bebiendo. Y ahora no quiero escucharte, mañana también me toca a mí madrugar y por tu culpa sigo despierta.

Jane buscó una posición más cómoda y trató de dormirse quedando de espaldas a la forense. Maura quedó bocarriba.

— ¿Jane?

— ¿Qué? —Dijo sin moverse ni abrir los ojos.

— ¿Sigo siendo tu persona especial?

—Sí —Fue sincera.

— ¿Más especial que a la mujer que besaste?

—Ella no significa nada para mí, tú sí. Y ahora, duérmete.

— ¿Por qué te besas con ella teniéndome a mí?

—Sólo le di un beso sin sentimiento ni importancia.

— ¿Te has acostado con ella?

Jane suspiró profundamente, tenía sueño pero Maura había empezado un interrogatorio. Decidió girarse continuando acostada pero cara a cara con Maura. A pesar de la hora y de que la luz estaba apagada, podían verse la una a la otra porque la ventana estaba abierta y entraba un poco de luz exterior.

—No me he acostado con ella ni con nadie después de ti. El beso fue una apuesta entre compañeros, una broma que murió con el beso que viste. Lo prometo.

— ¿Pero estás disponible y dispuesta a conocer a otras mujeres?

Bajo las sabanas, Jane llevó una mano hasta el muslo de Maura acariciándole tiernamente.

—Maura, te quiero a ti. Mi cabeza no puede ocuparse de otra cosa más que de ti. Ahora mismo no me apetece buscar ni empezar una relación con nadie que no seas tú. Y actualmente no somos pareja pero siento devoto por ti y eso no va a cambiar nunca.

—Yo también te quiero y desde que no somos pareja te extraño más que nunca aunque sigamos viéndonos todos los días. Y no, no habla la Maura borracha.

Jane sonrió con aquel último comentario.

— ¿Te molestó ver como besaba a otra persona?

—Sí —Admitió—. No pude evitar sentir celos.

—Entonces te pido perdón. No quiero hacer nada que pueda perjudicarte y menos algo como ese beso fruto de una apuesta infantil.

—No tienes que pedir perdón. Pero estaría bien que en lugar de perder el tiempo besando a otras, lo hagas conmigo. ¿Y sabes qué? Ahora me tienes enfrente…

— ¿Y? —Fingió no entender a lo que quería referirse.

—Jane… —Dijo en un tonó amenazante.

— ¿No me dejas dormir y encima te pones exigente?

—Utiliza tus labios para otra cosa que no sea hablar.

Pidió mientras con una mano acariciaba la mejilla de Jane.

Sin más demora, Jane juntó los labios a los de Maura y la besó tiernamente.

—Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti, Maura.

Jane buscó una posición cómoda acoplándose al cuerpo de Maura y apoyando la cabeza sobre el pecho de la forense para finalmente cerrar los ojos.

—Me gusta esta almohada.

—Sin camiseta hubiese estado mejor, pero te pusiste en plan mamá —Comentó a la par que jugaba con los dedos sobre la espalda de Jane.

— ¿Puedes guardar silencio y dejar que duerma las pocas horas que me quedan?

Maura no contestó porque ya se había quedado dormida. El cansancio y la alta cantidad de alcohol que había bebido influyeron para conciliar el sueño con rapidez.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Jane fue la primera en despertarse. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con Maura durmiendo a su izquierda. No sabía en qué momento de la noche había sucedido pero Maura se había quitado la blusa y su cuerpo amaneció tan solo con el tanga que fue lo único que no se quitó. La sábana cubría sus pechos desnudos.

—Maura, despierta. Han pasado diez minutos desde que sonó el despertador y pediste dormir cinco minutos más —Habló en un dulce tono de voz.

— ¡Jane! —Se quejó adormilada.

Maura se sentía muy cansada y en estos momentos le importaba poco si llegaba tarde o no a trabajar.

Escasos dos minutos más tarde Jane se levantó de la cama y cerró la ventana. Acto seguido caminó hasta quedar en el lado de la cama donde Maura todavía estaba acostada. La miró.

— ¿Recuerdas que todavía tienes que ducharte? Queda media hora para irnos, si no estás preparada me iré sin ti.

Maura suspiró un tanto frustrada. Se giró quedando bocabajo y dándole la espalda. Espalda que quedó al aire porque la sábana solo le cubría la parte delantera de su cuerpo.

—Por favor, cállate y vete del dormitorio.

Sin hacer comentario alguno, Jane se sentó a su lado en el borde de la cama. Se inclinó hacia adelante y después de retirarle con las manos el cabello hacia un lado, depositó varios besos en la nuca de Maura. Siguió haciéndolo hasta llegar a su oreja y hablar en susurro.

— ¿Nos duchamos juntas?

La piel de Maura se erizó al sentir el aliento de Jane contra su oreja.

—Detente… —Pidió con una sonrisa.

La espalda de Maura continuaba sin ropa alguna y pudo comprobar que su piel seguía erizada. Decidió jugar.

Volvió a besar la nuca de Maura pero esta vez sus besos descendieron por la espalda. A mitad de caminó pasó la lengua en línea vertical humedeciendo una pequeña parte de su espalda. Seguidamente sopló suavemente la parte que lamió.

—Rizzoli… —Advirtió al mismo tiempo que abrió los ojos.

Las ganas que tenia de dormir habían desaparecido en el momento que Jane empezó a besar su espalda.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Jane haciéndose la despistada.

El juego continuó. Ahora Jane deslizó los dedos de su mano izquierda por la espalda de la rubia hasta llegar a una de las nalgas desnudas de Maura. Dos de sus dedos rozaban al mismo tiempo parte de dicha nalga produciendo cómodas cosquillas. Era hora de pasar al siguiente nivel.

Por el estrechó hueco entre los muslos de la forense, Jane deslizó su mano izquierda hasta el centro del sexo de Maura. El tanga cubría lo mas mínimo y ese fue el motivo por el cual Jane pudo notar en sus dedos lo húmeda que estaba ya la feminidad de Maura. Con el dedo pulgar arrastró dicha humedad hasta el hinchado clítoris de una excitadísima Maura. Sin vacilar, introdujo a la vez dos dedos en su sexo.

Maura mordió las sábanas al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se contrajo debido a las caricias que Jane le proporcionaba. Le fascinaba que la morena se comportase así.

Segundos más tarde Jane llevó su boca hasta la oreja de Maura.

—Gírate… —Pidió.

Maura se giró y Jane se colocó sobre ella. Las rodillas de Jane quedaron entre el hueco que le proporcionó Maura al abrir las piernas. Estaban lo suficientemente juntas y Jane aprovechó para besarla en los labios.

—Jane, necesito que termines lo que empezaste.

Pidió Maura entre besos.

—Anoche me desvelaste, creo que voy a tomarme la revancha…

Informó Jane llevando sus besos por el abdomen de Maura al mismo tiempo que con ambas manos le bajaba el tanga por las piernas para finalmente quitárselo.

—No es el momento para revanchas.

—No te he pedido que hables…

Dijo Jane para ir directa al sexo de Maura y pasar la lengua por su todavía hinchado y húmedo clítoris.

Mientras con la lengua dibujaba círculos en el centro del clítoris, sus dedos se introducían en la entrada del sexo de Maura.

—Oh, Jane… —Gimió.

Jane metió los dedos más adentro moviendo la mano manteniendo el ritmo marcado. Mientras eso sucedía, Jane no le daba tregua alguna y succionó el clítoris de Maura llevándola a su límite.

Maura agarró las sábanas apretándolas con fuerza contra la palma de su mano. Arqueó la cintura mientras los músculos de su vagina volvían a contraerse sintiendo que el clímax se apoderaba de ella.

—No te detengas, Jane. —Pidió con voz ronca.

Jane no se detuvo, sabía el ritmo que le gustaba a Maura y lo mantuvo sin parar de mover la lengua sobre su clítoris provocando que segundos más tarde llegase al clímax.

En el terreno sexual Jane la conocía a la perfección y fue efectiva. Logró que Maura gritase de placer.

Poco a poco Maura recuperó el ritmo de su respiración.

—Buenos días Maura —Dijo riendo.

—Yo diría muy buenos días —La besó mientras se abrazó a la morena.

— ¿Sabes que ya llegamos tarde a trabajar?

—Tú tienes la culpa, así que no te quejes.

—Pero si anoche no te hubieses emborrachado ni hubieses llegado tarde, hoy no tendría que haber utilizado mis armas para despertarte.

Informó besándole el cuello a la par que se acoplaba a ella, necesitabas sentir su cuerpo contra el de Maura.

—Tienes razón —Admitió—. Y respecto a eso… Quería decirte algo. ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos cuando estábamos en la cama?

Mientras hablaban, Jane no podía dejar de jugar dándole besos en el cuello.

—Sí, pero me sorprende que tú lo recuerdes, estabas muy borracha.

—Pero sí lo recuerdo. Y realmente hablaba yo y no el alcohol. Quiero que sepas que decía la verdad cuando te dije que te quiero y que te extraño más que nunca desde que no somos pareja.

Jane dejó de darle besos y la miró a los ojos.

—Yo también te extraño y te sigo queriendo. Y por si no recuerdas todo lo que sucedió anoche, quiero recordarte que no fue mi intención molestarte al besarme con otra mujer. Lo siento.

Maura juntó sus labios a los de ella y la besó tiernamente. No tenía que pedirle perdón, pero Maura agradeció que Jane fuese considerada con ella al disculparse.


End file.
